Silence in Dreams
by baboomstick
Summary: A sign of retribution or attribution; of penance for lost chances of a life more like a dream. He thinks it'll be enough, her word, but she says, right before he bleeds in a shitty motel, "Like all good fairytales, there are rules."


_Silence in Dreams_

A/N: In Japanese, _O_ is a prefix denoting respect, and _**bakemono**_literally means a changed thing - something perverted and altered and moved beyond its natural state - a monster.

Light meets her in a shabby motel shining V C NCY. He wonders idly if the missing A's are a sign. A sign of retribution or attribution; of penance for lost chances of a life more like a dream.

He thinks it'll be enough, her word, but she says, right before he bleeds in a shitty motel, "Like all good fairytales, there are rules."

He thinks it'll be enough.

* * *

><p><em>(It is harder to admit one is wrong, Light-kun, then to shine when one is right.)<em>

It's not the first time he's wrong.

(_There are things you cannot change Light-kun; my suspicions of you is one of those things_.)

Light wonders if L knew of his own death before it happened. If he stared into Light's eyes and saw a killer, his own killer, or if he only saw the man that he loved.

He remembers stolen kisses and sugar coated smiles and a love so bright it burned. He remembers L falling from his chair, shock clear on his face as his heart slowed to a stop.

Light remembers.

* * *

><p>The ritual is perfect. His wrists are caked with new and old blood. The circle is symmetrical and the graveyard is lit only by candlelight.<p>

For a while, he feels that he failed. He almost stops reciting the prayer if only for his sheer exhaustion.

Then he hears it.

The sky burns with lightening as the grounds shakes from thunder. The graves wobble but stand as spirits lift from the ground in response to the calling. He hears the fairies and the whistles as the sing the dead to the underworld for judgment.

He sees it as if looking through a glass. The tall archway is closed by two oak doors that stand at fifty feet. Covered in cobwebs and surrounded by the spirits of the dead waiting entrance. The fairies are getting close, he can hear them right on the other side, and slowly, the doors part as a brilliant white light fills the graveyard.

Hundreds of fairies emerge, their faces as dead as they are. Skin rots around eye-sockets with no eyes and blood drips from pointy teeth. Their song sounds more like screams as they come closer, and the dead are drawn to it, floating into the open doorway. Light moves slowly, then faster as he realizes that his time is almost up.

Through the door is a dark pathway, only lit by the dead souls who go before him. Moss covers the ground in dark patches. Farther away, a waterfall crashes against a spring, water quickly turning to blood as bodies fall to the lake below. He sees the bridge as the spirits part, carved from bone. The corners are mounted with heads that seem to shrieking with no sound, but the spirits refuse to cross over. Light makes his way through them, ignoring the icy chill that races through his body.

He makes it to the bridge, seeing the heads turn sightless eyes on him, _Yagami_ they whisper, _Bakemono_, they scream. The one on the left speaks to him first, "Yagami, Light, it is not yet your time."

Light nearly chokes on his words as bile swells in his throat, "I'm here for someone. L. L Lawliet."

The right head laughs, shrieks in delight, "You wish to take someone from King Emma?"

Light only raises his chin defiantly in response.

Both heads turn to one another, before laughing once again, "Take from King Emma! This guys a riot! You do not take from King Emma. You can't take from King Emma! Turn back human, and maybe your life will be spared."

"No, I will get him back!" Light races forward, jumping on to the bridge. As soon as he feet touch bone he hears the trampling of hooves.

"We told you," the heads sing-song, laughing in delight as the sound gets closer. Light looks back over his shoulder and almost screams at what he sees.

Four large horses ridden by large naked creatures. They are faceless men whose bodies are ripped open from sternum to gut, their own intestine wrapped around their necks and blood seeps from their mouths. They continue towards Light without losing their fast pace and he starts to run once again. The bridge seems to be getting longer, bones spreading to make his journey slower. All he can hear is his own harsh breathing coupled with the laughter of the heads as he reaches the other side in victory. He stops dead, feeling the ground shake as it parts.

A large gold castle rises from the ground. He can hear the singing of the fairies again, sees spirits flying around it, hears the roar of the horses, the screams of the dead. He imagines he hears L and his laughter and the monotone of his voice.

The castle is covered in dark red orchids dripping blood like poison. The doors are covered in human skin and the lights are shielded by skulls that only show from eye sockets. He steps towards the door and it opens for him with no sound.

He is almost there.

_He is almost to L._

(_There is beauty in the world Light-kun, you just have to find it_.)

* * *

><p>When he steps through the doors, he is met by an even more extravagant sight than outside. The walls are plated gold and covered in pearls. Chandeliers made from silver and jewels hang from the vaulted ceilings. The carpet of human skin leads to the lavish thrown covered in red satin, molded from bleached bone. Behind the throne and to the left and right are large oak doors much like the front. The back one is covered by locks and even chained.<p>

Light moves slowly, cautiously, looking around quickly to spot anyone. He could see no one in sight but as he turned back to the front, men filed in from the side doors, dressed in armor and carrying swords. He took two hasty steps backed, tripping over his own feet and falling to his ass. As the men come to a unanimous stop, a large horned man steps threw the back door, chain snapping like string. Following closely behind him is L, collared and leashed to his arm.

L makes no sound, doesn't even look at Light, head resolutely tilted down, eyes on the carpet.

(_In the end Light-kun, none of this matters. In the end, neither of us will win_.)

The large man sits himself in the throne, idly stroking the armrest as L settles on his knees to his right.

Light doesn't speak, only stares, so the voice startles him, "Light Yagami," says the horned man with a chuckle.

Light raises his head, sticking out his chin, staying quiet as he climbed to his feet.

The man's chuckle abruptly stops, face creasing in a sneer, "You dare challenge me, King Emma?" He slams his hand hard against his throne, and Light imagines bones snapping under his fist.

Light smirks, years of being Kira bringing the mask quickly into place, "He's mine." and Light figures that's all he needs to say.

Emma doesn't seem to agree, sneer deepening to a grimace, "Mere human. A mere human challenging a king! King Emma of the Underworld!"

Light looks back to L, who is still sitting at the floor, and for the first time, Light wonders if he can even hear him. King Emma seems to understand, "Here Light Yagami, he is mine."

Light bristles, mouth pulling into a hard line as he swallows hard, "I'll do anything, _anything,_ to get him back."

Emma smirks gleefully, much too eager for what is to come, "One thing, Light Yagami, one thing." he taps his finger against his lips as if in contemplation, "Give up Kira."

Light's eyes widen, shock overtaking him at the request. His mouth opens and closes, but he says nothing.

King Emma continues, "The blood of innocents stains your hands, and on my head. I have no time, no place, for these souls you send to me. The criminals you kill take up space and cause much more trouble than they are worth. Leave them alone; give up your place as Kira and I will give you my pet."

Light looks back to L, whose eyes have finally risen, looking straight at Light, watery and wide, just as they always were. He stares at Light, not begging, not pleading, actually _accepting_ his imprisonment, _accepting the fact the Light would leave him here for Kira. _

Light looks back at King Emma, proud on his throne with his men standing around him and his pet at his feet and says, "Okay."

Emma smiles evilly, "When I call on you Light Yagami, you will come." It's not a question, but Light nods anyway.

Emma snaps the fingers of his left hand, and one of the guards comes forward, unleashing L who stands slowly. He moves with grace he didn't possess on Earth, back still hunched and hands tucked inside his pockets.

He doesn't make a move towards Light, actually looks at King Emma as if asking for permission. King Emma puts his hand on L's arm, using his other to beckon Light forward. He takes hesitant steps, stopping in front of King Emma, who puts his hand on left arm. Emma looks serious as he says, "I'll see you again, Light Yagami."

And suddenly there is nothing.

* * *

><p>Light wakes, eyes crusted with sleep. He's in his room, not the one at home, but L and his room at work. L is sleeping next to him, naked and relaxed. He doesn't move when Light slips from the bed, doesn't stir when Light opens the bathroom door.<p>

Daylight pours in from the open window, casting a shadow on Light's face. He stares at himself, eyes dead and unfeeling. So he looks through the open doorway, watches as shadows play on L's skin, the boyishness of his face in sleep, the rise and fall of his chest as he rests.

"_When I call on you Light Yagami, you will come." _resounds through the silent room.

He's still staring when L's voice breaks through his thoughts, "Are you alright Light-kun?"

L's staring right back, eyes groggy and voice rough, so Light's voice is quiet when he asks, "Are you alright L?

L's head cocks to the side, brow furrowing, and he must know what Light doesn't say - _do you love me L? Do you need me L? Is this all you ever wanted? - _before he smiles, small but true, "Yes."

Light smile is wide, "Me too."


End file.
